At the present time, wrist watch straps, bands and bracelets are secured to the spaced projecting lugs on a wrist watch case by means of a spring bar connector. The spring bar connector customarily employed comprises a tubular housing within which is mounted a pair of pintles that are spring urged outwardly. This type of connector has found almost universal acceptance in the field. Typically, the connector is inserted in a loop or other passage at each end of the watch strap. To attach the strap to the watch lugs, one projecting pintle of the connector is inserted in a hole provided in each lug and then the other pintle is first retracted into the tubular housing, aligned with the hole in the other lug and released so that the pintle is urged into the hole by spring action. Retraction of the projecting pintle is usually accomplished by pushing the end of the pintle inwardly until it is retracted sufficiently to align the spring bar in proper position relative to the lug holes. The overall operation of inserting the spring bar connector in position between the lugs of the watch case is a tedious one and is often quite difficult because of the shape and contour of the watch and the limited space available. The projecting pintles of the connector are also quite small and difficult to retract without some type of tool. Of course, removal of the end attachment is likewise fraught with difficulties.
In the past, tools of various types have been used in attempts to facilitate removal or attachment of the watch strap having spring bar type connectors. For example, the consumer who purchases a replacement watch strap has frequently used the blade of a penknife to effect removal of the old watch strap and attachment of the new strap. This technique, of course, presents certain safety hazards and is not entirely satisfactory. Jewelers on the other hand, have employed a special tool for this purpose. The tool typically has a pin on one end for watch lugs having through-holes, i.e. extending completely through the lug, and a forked-portion on the other end for watch case lugs having holes extending only partially therethrough. Removal of the watch strap in the former instance is accomplished simply by inserting the pin of the tool into the through-hole of one lug and pushing the end of the spring bar connector to retract its spring-urged pintle sufficiently to release the connector from that lug. The connector and strap are then easily freed from the other lug. In the latter instance, the forked-portion of the tool is inserted between one of the watch case lugs and the pintle of the spring bar connector, straddling the spring bar connector. The forked end is tapered and portions thereof contact an annular shoulder typically formed on the retractable pintle of the connector. When the forked-end is pushed onto the connector, the tapered portion compresses the retractable pintle slightly to partially disengage it from the lug hole. The tool must then be twisted or pushed to free the connector and strap from that lug. The connector and strap are then easily freed from the other lug.
There is still recognized a need to provide a device or other tool with which the spring bar connector of a watch strap can be easily removed from and fastened to the spaced lugs of a watch case, especially by unskilled individuals.
The Linnbaum U.S. Pat. No. 246,522 issued Aug. 30, 1881 and the Flip U.S. Pat. No 2,679,776 issued June 1, 1954 disclose horological tools apparently intended for uses other than removing a spring bar connector from the watch case lugs. The Niel U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,910 issued Feb. 1, 1955 discloses a plier-like tool having a bifurcated lower jaw with tapered claws for effecting removal of a sheet metal spring nut from a stud without damaging either component.